Current methods for nondestructive analysis of components is labor intensive and time consuming. This is particularly true of composite components in a complex assembled structure such as an aircraft. Nondestructive inspection systems such as through transmission NDI require a structure to be dismantled and moved to the location of an NDI machine. These systems require that the component be submerged in a coupling medium such as water which acts as a sound transmission medium.
While the systems have proven effective in determining the presence of a defect, analysis of transmitted ultrasonic data is difficult and does not readily give the location or defect size information. Further, the disassembly and reassembly of the components is time consuming and expensive.